


Don't Leave

by Sewerrchild



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (?? i guess lmao idk), Gen, M/M, Other, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewerrchild/pseuds/Sewerrchild
Summary: Desperation breeds.A something for Laizy_boy04 on insta 100% based off their comic.( https://www.instagram.com/p/BzpUVXRAiq2/?igshid=1vblle5v0fd7z )





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497026) by Laizy Boy. 



> Wish i could make this a link only private post but you can't so uh yeah.....  
> i like wrote this up at 3am, got some nice words of positivity from a friend, edited it the next day and i really just want to share it w the artist so yeah  
> I wrote this before the 3rd page was posted and i don't know what the original 2nd page of the comic says bc i don't know tagalog so im very sorry and took slight artistic liberties with this, even though like none of them actually speak here so idk haha.  
> Thank you.

He grabs the wing.

_When did they appear? When did he start trying to fly away?_

His breath hitches- even if he has no need for such a physical display of this sudden hesitation.

But he does.

He hesitates.

And then he doesn’t.

Because the thought of ‘ _why are you doing this?’_ is completely replaced with ‘ _don’t leave’_ before the first can even be finished.

He swears he mumbles it out- says it out loud- _did he?_

He’d hesitated- for less than a moment, neither could even have told he did. But in the midst of it, that mumble that had creeped out which could have been seen as a lovely proclamation of longing at any other moment is now definitively nothing but a terrifying and desperate order.

There’s blood.

_Is it blood?_

_Angels don’t bleed._

He tightens his grip on the wing, the celestially white feathers crumpling between his fingers as he does so.

The heavy breathing, the pounding heart, the literal blood rushing throughout this physical vessel of his is all deafening. It deafens the other’s screams and sobs… or does it? None of the described physicalites actually matter nor technically exist within him.

The other is crying

_Why? He has no need to._

_Physical pain doesn’t actually exist for them- it has to be thought up of- doesn’t it?_

He speaks to the other on the ground, the one who’s sputtering and has tears streaming down his face, gripping towards his vessel’s back.

He grips the wing tighter.

_This is real._

It is true, unlike the flesh which holds their own lights on this plane.

And it’s his now.

_Mine._

He doesn’t want him to leave. _Why was he going to leave?_

Was it because of what he had said? What he had decided?

He hates him- no wait, of course he could never hate his angel, never, never , _never_. But he is angry. _So. Very. Angry._

That built up longing of 6000 years had turned into desperation of the same amount, and now it is contempt. The other two emotions fuel the third of course, it fuels it until it’s unmanageable- _It is unmanageable right now._

And he speaks.

His angel wants to say something. Sounds are coming out of him, but it’s not really making any sense. He swears he hears him sputter out a name. _He knows that name- but surely that wouldn’t be the one he is saying **now** , would it? _He’s sat through him complaining- through him _bitching_ about that name so many times before- _and now? He begs for it?!_

The contempt makes him click his tongue, and he completes what he was saying. He has to get it out, he needs his angel to know.

It’s not his problem he brought this on.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is the comic: https://www.instagram.com/p/BzpUVXRAiq2/?igshid=1vblle5v0fd7z


End file.
